


Our Sad Duty

by Tom_Haskworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Potterwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Haskworth/pseuds/Tom_Haskworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good evening listeners, this is Potterwatch. Flight speaking. We are staying on-air to give extended coverage of the extraordinary events that are taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sad Duty

* * *

  
  
  
---  
| 

"Madam Undersecretary - we have them!" Albert Runcorn had a grim, self-satisfied smile on his face as he spoke. "Password was 'Phoenix'." 

"Thank you Albert," replied Dolores Umbridge as she sailed heavily through the doorway into the communications room. 

"Make it louder please Miss Parker," said Runcorn to his assistant who was already fiddling nervously with the dials and knobs of a tired old steel-cabinet radio receiver. 

Umbridge stood waiting, her stubby fingers clasped firmly in front of her. "Ahem!" 

"I'm sorry, Madam Undersecretary," said Runcorn rushing to drag over the cosiest chair he could find and placed it behind Umbridge's copious backside. 

Umbridge flicked at the seat of the chair with a tiny handkerchief then delicately lowered herself onto it, her head tilted sideways. Her bulging, toad-like eyes were fastened on the row of silent quills each hovering expectantly above a pile of blank parchments neatly lined up along a lengthy table in the corner. 

"Have you sent for Faskitt?" said Umbridge. 

"He should be here very shortly, Madam," said Runcorn. "Tomorrow's Daily Prophet will be held back if necessary for his report." 

"Excellent," said Umbridge. Her eyes were now on the teapot that stood steaming lightly on a side table. Runcorn hastened to oblige her with a cup. 

"Why can we not hear anything?" said Umbridge, eyebrows elevated to a very smug and condescending level. 

"They have announced a short wait. We have another minute. Apparently there is some change of announcers..." 

"Not that foolish River boy? Do you not yet know who he is?" 

"No, Madam." 

"Pity. And they cannot trace the source of the transmissions you say?" 

"There is no magical means available I'm afraid Madam. I understand that muggles can--" 

"Hem! What silly nonsense these liars spread!" Umbridge's tinkly laugh jittered down Runcorn's spine and even the quills quivered a little above their parchments. "Come now, Runcorn; if the greatest of wizards cannot trace the source of radio transmissions then we cannot expect muggles to be able to, can we?" 

"But, Madam--" Runcorn bit his lip with regret at his own foolish attempt to correct his superior. Too late he had noticed with dismay Umbridge's use of his surname which usually indicated dissatisfaction. 

"I will hear no more of it, Runcorn!" said Umbridge dismissively. 

"Of course, Madam." 

Cecily Parker stopped her dials and pointers-fiddling, silently indicated the clock on the wall and nodded at Runcorn. At the same moment, Faskitt flustered breathlessly into the room to face a stern look of disapproval from Umbridge. Like a well-beaten cur, he slunk into a corner out of her line of sight and hoped she might forget he was there. 

"The transmission should be about to begin, Madam," said Runcorn. 

* * *

**_Good evening listeners, this is Potterwatch, Flight speaking. We are staying on-air to give extended coverage of the extraordinary events that are taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are receiving dramatic reports direct from the school and we shall relay these as events unfold._**

**_Regular listeners will know that Potterwatch has asserted repeatedly our conviction that Harry Potter is alive and not simply hiding but actively working - preparing something against You-know-who. Tonight we can tell you with certainty because 'The Boy Who Lived' is now once again openly and freely walking the corridors of Hogwarts School! The notorious traitor and coward, Severus Snape, who cold-bloodedly murdered Professor Albus Dumbledore and seized control of Hogwarts, fled before him. It is not yet known what has become of his Death Eater accomplices, the Carrows. Please stay tuned and stand by..._**

* * *

"Runcorn, inform Yaxley immediately," said Umbridge quietly. She sipped her tea delicately but could not completely conceal her excitement. "Tell him there is a rumour that Potter has been sighted at Hogwarts and he should contact the Carrows to deal with it. If he cannot reach them then he should send a small team immediately." 

"Very good, Madam." Runcorn hurriedly gave a message to an official at the door who sped off at a run. 

* * *

**_Flight speaking. This is Potterwatch. I am advised that Snape's evil Death Eater conspirators, the Carrows, have been disarmed, disabled and no doubt will face justice for their crimes one day. We have previously reported their cruel disciplines inflicted on the youngsters of Hogwarts and we say no penalty is too great for their vile deeds._**

**_I have Crystal with me and we are also in direct and constant communication with several sources at Hogwarts using our charmed transmitters. Crystal, what advice can you give to parents who are concerned for their children who are students at Hogwarts at this time?_**

**_Crystal here. Well, listeners, our main anchor-person at Hogwarts is Weather. She tells me to advise that on no account should parents attempt to go directly to the school. Do not under any circumstances apparate or floo to Hogsmeade until we have further information. The surrounding area is still not secure and the floo network is under ministry control - which means of course You-Know-Who. We understand that for the time being the students are being taken care of... Please stand by..._**

**_Thank you Crystal. Flight here again... We urge parents and all right-minded witches and wizards to please stay tuned to this channel. Very serious events are unfolding this evening that will affect us all. Events that we are endeavouring to confirm. Exciting events we can hardly believe ourselves. Please stand by..._**

**_Flight again. Listeners, we urge you to contact neighbours, friends, all loyal supporters of truth and justice to tune in and spread the word. What is happening this evening will affect us all. If for any reason we go off the air then Royal has given us the next password. He tells us this comes direct from Professor Dumbledore himself. It will be 'Harry is the best hope we have.' I repeat, 'Harry is the best hope we have.' Stay tuned to Potterwatch..._**

**_Crystal here. We do have more information but we cannot and will not reveal anything that might be helpful to You-Know-Who. Please bear with us when we need to check._**

**_Flight here. There are now confirmed reports that Hogwarts castle has entered into a state of siege. I repeat, Hogwarts School is under siege. There are indications it is raising extra defences in preparation for that. We know there was already a presence of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade so it seems likely the school is expecting some kind of response from them. What the purpose of Harry Potter's visit is for we do not yet know but we have no doubt it is not a casual chat. Go Harry!_**

**_All year Potterwatch has diligently watched and waited and listened with you all, trusting that Harry Potter has not just gone into hiding but is in fact working towards the downfall of You-know-who and all Death Eaters. Now it seems our patience is rewarded. The hour is at hand. The months of preparation are now coming to fruition. Ladies and Gentlemen, something exciting is about to take place this evening at Hogwarts School and we shall be staying on air indefinitely, reporting to you live as events unfold._**

**_We repeat. Parents should not attempt to go to Hogwarts at this time until we have more information. Stay tuned and as soon as we understand the situation with the younger children we shall advise. Now over to Weather direct from Hogwarts._**

_Weather here, live from Hogwarts. Professor Minerva McGonagall, well-known deputy headmistress for many years is now acting headmistress and is organizing the revolt supported by all the Hogwarts teachers. Yes, it is a revolt of some kind but its purpose is yet to be revealed to us._

**_Thank you Weather. Take care... Is River free for a minute or two?_**

_Yes, he's here now._

**This is Flight again. It's rather hectic and many of you must be wondering where your regular Potterwatch presenters are. Well where do you think they are! Right in the thick of the action that's where - at Hogwarts! River, I know you are busy but can you spare a few words through the hook up?**

_You're doing a great job Flight. This is River here - only got a few seconds. Lots of excitement here at Hogwarts! We're going to fight that's what! Harry Potter clearly has some plan and we are all giving him all the support we can! Sorry to be so vague but he knows what he's doing does Harry! All of Dumbledore's Army are here. And a great many more! Royal is here! Romulus too! Tell You-Know-Who and his band of idiot slaves we're ready for them!_

**_Thanks River. Can you tell us--_ **

_Gotta go - we have... Sorry, gotta go..._

**_Alright, thanks River. There you have it folks. That was River live from Hogwarts and this is Potterwatch, Flight speaking. So it is confirmed. Hogwarts will fight. I repeat, Hogwarts is now in a state of siege and they will fight to defend the castle._**

**_To clear up... Let me introduce... Obviously we cannot reveal our true identities but let me say that both Crystal and myself have been forced into hiding this past year. All we can say is we were Hogwarts students and D.A. members (and proud of it) but we are both Muggle-born so naturally we could not attend school this last year or we'd be there now, ready to fight. But we're doing our bit as best we can to spread the news. We've had to... Let's say we have a VERY secure location here now which is why River asked - no begged us to run Potterwatch for the next few hours. We shall be staying on air indefinitely until this situation plays itself out. Stay tuned..._**

**_Crystal again. A cautious reassurance. We are being told that most of the underage students are being made safe. Repeat safe. I'll try to find out... Weather, is there someone there who can..._**

_Weather speaking. I have someone here who can advise on that... Can you just tell us..._

_We cannot be certain of every single one Romilda but to the best of our knowledge all the younger students are being--_

**_What are YOU doing there? This is Crystal. What are YOU doing there?_ **

_I'm with the rest of my family of course. Who... Penny? Is that you? What in the name of Merlin--_

**_Crystal! Call me Crystal. We're live you wally. Don't say my name or your name. Don't tell us any details of anything. Just if the kids are alright._ **

_Live?_

**_We're broadcasting. This is Potterwatch. Where have you been the last year?_ **

_At the ministry... Oh, I see..._

_Who's that Perce?_

_Quiet Fred! We're not supposed to give out our real names._

**_Weather! This is Flight. For Merlin's sake move the mike away and don't let anyone near it until they're briefed. Find out about the kids._ **

_It's not Mike it's Fred and George._

_Romilda's using our real names Fred._

_Tell Romilda to stop using our real names George or we'll be in real trouble after we've fought this war._

_Not if we win, Fred._

_And if we lose we're in trouble anyway, George._

_We're not going to lose, Fred._

_Romilda, would you stop telling Justin Fuff... Fuff... that we're Fred and George Weasley please because after we've beaten the crap out of Voldemort we want to remain modest and humble as ever._

**_Weather! The microphone you blithering idiot... Move the microphone away!_ **

_Sorry. Yes._

**_This is Flight again... Stand by... Stand by..._ **

**_This is Flight. Sorry about that. As you can imagine we're improvising in a rather... Anyway, in summary for those of you who have just joined us: Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts. Snape has fled. The Carrows disabled. The castle is now being besieged by Death Eaters. The younger kids will be alright - don't ask me how but they're managing it. And just about everybody who's anybody is at Hogwarts to help defend it. Now listen up. We now have a plan of support. Stand by..._**

**_Firstly, this is Crystal again. Weather, do you know what has actually been done with the Carrows?_**

_Weather here. There's talk they've been locked up in the dungeons but I can't verify that. It's certain that they are out of the picture though so they must be disarmed and locked up somehow, somewhere._

****_Have you actually seen Harry Potter yourself, Weather?_** **

_Yes, Crystal! I've seen him alright - everybody has! It's not some stupid rumour! He's up to something but what's going to happen obviously we don't yet know._

**_What about Snape? Is it true he ran away when he saw Harry?_ **

_Well he's definitely gone. There's a bloody great hole in the window he jumped through to escape. Sorry. Am I allowed to say 'bloody' on the radio?_

**_So you've actually seen that yourself? Where exactly are you situated?_ **

_I'm not saying. I'm not supposed to be here - but let's just say I've got the best seat in the house. I've got omnioculars. I've got supplies for the night. I'm dug in and secure._

**_Thanks Weather, now over to Flight..._ **

**_Flight here. A support and information plan has been been developed and networked. Under no circumstances just go directly to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade either to help or to find your kid. Instead, contact your local 'Watchman.' Regulars will know what I mean. If you're new to Potterwatch then find someone who has been listening in for a few weeks and ask them. You will then receive advice on how to help. Don't go to the Ministry. Don't go to any authority. They are controlled by the Death Eaters. You need to find your local Watchman if you want to help or you need special information._**

**_Crystal again. Sorry to interrupt. We have confirmation the younger children are definitely being made safe but it takes time. Sorry to be so vague but obviously we can't... Wait... Please standby..._**

**_Crystal again. Please standby we have..._**

**_Weather, is there any sign of Harry Potter? What he's doing? This is Crystal._**

_No, it's not that, Crystal. Standby... I'll use the..._

**_This is Flight. We must... We are told that... Sorry this is a bit of a shock folks. We were told and can now confirm that You-Know-Who himself has arrived personally at the outer perimeter of Hogwarts School and has issued a proclamation. Stand by... Can you repeat it again, Weather? No, privately on the other line..._ **

**_Alright. Flight here still. This is the proclamation. You-Know-Who has demanded that Harry Potter be handed over to him by midnight then he says nobody will be harmed. That's less than half an hour from now. I can't believe..._**

**_Flight, they can't hand over Harry Potter surely?_**

**_No Crystal. I can't believe it._**

**_What they going to do then?_**

**_Weather, Weather. What's happening? Have they decided what to do?_**

_Weather here. We fight. We stand and fight of course. Mr... Mr. Yellow tells me some cowardly, untrustworthy Slytherin scumbags wanted to hand over Harry but they were met with overwhelming opposition from everybody else. I repeat: there is overwhelming support for Harry. They were in the Great Hall. I wish I'd seen it! They thought the Gryffs were going to--_

**_What are... Sorry, Flight here. What are they actually doing about the Slytherins, Weather?_ **

_They are being... Let's say they are being made safe in both senses. They won't be able to... they won't be a risk to us. They are not going to be trusted to defend the school. They are out of the picture. Not just for us but their own protection. It was turning very nasty for a while. The rest of the school will fight._

**_You're going to fight You-Know-Who and all his Death Eaters?_ **

_That's what they say. Harry Potter knows what he's doing or he wouldn't be here would he? You said it yourself 'Harry is the best hope we have.' Meanwhile we stand and fight while he does whatever he's doing._

**_Weather, what's Harry Potter planning to do then?_ **

_Oh, he's got a secret hex hidden in You-Know-Who's back pocket that at the stroke of midnight will turn him into a -- For Merlin's sake even if we knew do you think we'd announce it over the bloomin' radio?_

**_Yes, right. Sorry. I meant generally. Is he going to fight him? Personally I mean?_ **

_Everybody here thinks so but we don't really know. Mr. Yellow says he's going to cut off his... What was that? Cut off his what? Flight, I think he's going to cut off his retreat. They say old Voldy will do a runner once Harry faces him, like Snape the cowardly bastard._

**_Good one, Weather. Keep us informed. Stay safe. But... That reminds me... Aren't you in the group being made safe? Will you be able to remain on-air?_ **

_Weather here. They'll have to drag me away then. I'm fifteen. I might not be of age to fight but I will do my bit for Harry. He looks great now by the way! Filled out and more rugged and determined. Sort of matured in the last year and he has this steely look about his lovely, gentle, green eyes. His soft, dark hair is even more unruly and aggressive now and--_

**_Thank you Weather! This is Flight here. That was Weather reporting personally--_ **

**_Too personally if you ask me--_**

**_...from Hogwarts School which is now under siege by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. There is a deadline. You-Know-Who has given a deadline of midnight for the School to hand over Harry Potter. That's less than... less than ten minutes from now. Stand by... Stand by..._**

**_Weather, are you able to tell us... Do you have any knowledge of Harry's friends - you know who we mean?_**

_Everybody is here, Flight. Everybody. I think they are helping Harry. Miss Blue says she saw Harry talking to a ghost on his own though. The other two were in the Great Hall but have gone... - they are definitely here... Stand by, something's happening..._

_Stand by..._

**_Who's Miss Blue?_ **

_Well I can't tell you can I? I don't have proper codes for everybody so... Shut up a minute, Justin, something's happening... Oh my God!..._

_Weather here again. All hell has broken loose. There are some attacks on the castle itself but most of the fighting is in the grounds. I can see from my... from a tower window... There is dreadful fighting going on out there... Stand by..._

_I'm looking through my omnioculars and I can see... There are many duels taking place. Curses are flying back and forth. Ha! Jelly legs! I see one of the Death Eaters has been hit by..._

**_Weather?_ **

**_Weather? Are you alright?_**

_Weather again. It's not like the D.A. I think... The noise... I think... I've seen some dead or... I can see everybody fighting out there. There's a giant! I can see giants! There are giants! I see..._

**Weather?**

**_Weather? This is Flight. Are you still there, Weather?_**

_They're using... They're killing, Justin. They're just killing people..._

**_Are you alright, Rommy?_ **

**_Rommy! This is Crystal. Are you OK?_**

_I'm alright... I'll look again in a minute. Hold on. Stand by..._

_Message. Just got a message. Stand by..._

_Weather again. I'm now permitted to say that all members of the group known as the Order of the Phoenix are all here leading the fight together with the teachers and most students who are of age. That includes of course, virtually all of Dumbledore's Army. There are many other volunteers from who-knows-where that are also fighting._

_It's chaos out there. I'm back at the window. I think there must be dozens and dozens fighting. No, I think hundreds. It's dark further out but I thought I saw Hagrid. It's hard to tell whose who but I'm sure I saw Hagrid out there. I think Hagrid's back! He's not been here for months but he's come back! I told you didn't I! Absolutely everybody's here!_

_Also, someone's told me but-- I can't... there's... The castle is shaking at times. We're taking hits. The castle is being... I don't think you can hear... It's scary I'll tell you that._

**_Weather, are you still safe? You don't have to..._ **

**_Romilda?_**

_Sorry this is... It's hard to know what's going on. It's so confusing... can hear..._

**_Rommy?_ **

**_Romilda? Please tell us if you are alright. This is Crystal._**

**_Romilda? Come in please._**

_I dunno anymore. I dunno if anywhere's safe anymore. I'm still here. Stand by. I've got to fix the... Well I can't... The window is bigger now anyway. Look on the bright side I've got a better view._

**_What happened? Did the window get smashed? What happened?_ **

_Window? What window? The whole wall's half gone. Is this still working alright? I dunno what happened. It just ripped out... Something..._

**_Yes, we can still hear you. Listen, Romilda, you sound a bit odd. If you are in danger there don't hesitate to--_ **

_There's nowhere else to go Justin. I mean nowhere you can be sure..._

**_What about the other underage students? Can't you go with them?_ **

_They've gone. I mean. They are... It's done now..._

**_Talk to her Crystal while I announce..._ **

**_Flight here. You are tuned in to Potterwatch with live broadcasting from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is in revolt and is now being attacked by hordes of Death Eaters. The castle itself is being attacked. We are assured that the underage students have... mostly... been made safe._**

_Oh my God - they've got spiders! Those big ones from the forest! Oh my God what do I do if... My wall's half gone... I've seen them. They can climb the walls... What if..._

**_Hang on Romilda. Crystal, you know this one. What's she do? What's she do for spiders?_ **

**_Try fire, Rommy. Use Incendio! You know that spell! If that doesn't work there is Arania Exumai but I've never tried it. ... Rommy?_**

**_Rommy, have you got your broom?_**

_Not here._

**_Dammit! ... Is there nobody else with you? Nobody who's..._ **

_They're all fighting or working on something right now..._

**_And nowhere else you can hide?_ **

_I've got to... I've got to stay at the radio... I'll be alright. There's... There are some kids younger than me..._

**_Underage? I thought you said..._ **

_Some must have stayed. They're fighting out there. They're outside in the thick of it. I can hardly desert can I? I'll stay here... at my post... It was just the shock. It's not like just the D.A. They're killing people..._

**_Good for you... Weather. We're with you..._ **

**_Nobody there to protect you?_**

_They're all fighting... Flight. The battle is still being hard fought, mostly outside in the grounds but the castle has been partly breached here and there... But as far as I can tell no general incursion. The castle is holding on so far but..._

**Rommy?**

**_Rommy? You alright?_**

**_Do you think she's alright Penny? Is she..._**

_I'm here... Been sick..._

**_Oh Rommy, keep out of sight whatever you do. Don't worry about reporting. Just..._ **

_I've got to... clean myself. Be back in a..._

**_She shouldn't be there, Justin._ **

**_I know. Lee put her in. It just happened. He wanted to fight I guess. I feel like a damp squib sitting here miles away in safety while she's risking her neck out there._**

**_I confess... Justin I have to confess I'm... glad I'm not there. There, I've said it._**

**_No shame in that, Penny._**

**_This is Potterwatch. Flight speaking. We apologise for the confusion but things are desperate at Hogwarts castle. If you have just tuned in then we have to tell you that Hogwarts Castle is being attacked by Death Eaters. Teachers, overage students, other volunteers and members of the Order of the Phoenix are fighting to defend it. We have... we have at least one contact actually inside and will report news as it comes in. We are awaiting further news..._**

**_This is Potterwatch. Crystal speaking. We are now--_**

_Weather here. I have now got... What shall we call you?_

_Rommy I don't think it matters anymore. Just tell them it's Ernie._

**_Ernie? Is that you?_ **

_Justin?_

**_What's happening there?_ **

_This is Weather. I found Ernie. He's done his leg - and his arm! Tell them Ern..._

_Well, yeah. I just got patched up but my wand arm got busted. I'm using my other arm. I'm OK but they won't let me fight anymore._

_Well, since you can't hardly walk either!_

_I can manage, Rommy. I could have carried on._

**_Ernie. This is Justin. Look can you... Are you able to stay there and look after Romilda?_ **

_Of course I will. I'll watch out for her._

**_What else can you tell us? About the battle._ **

_Well, it's not going so well. We're still fighting though. Hannah's still out there. So's Nev and..._

**_What is it, Ern?_ **

**_..._**

**_What happened, Ern?_**

_Fred's... Fred got killed. Fred Weasley. The twins came back. Fred got killed._

**_Oh no..._ **

**_Steady, Crystal..._**

_I can't pretend it's all roses but we're putting up a good fight, Justin._

**_What about the--_ **

_Stand by... This is Weather. Stand by. There's a message... Oh my God!_

**_What? From who?_ **

_It's him. It's You-know-who. He's talking to Harry..._

**_Can you hear him? What's he saying?_ **

_Can't you hear it?_

**_No. It's not coming through..._ **

_He's saying... It's a ceasefire! It's a ceasefire!_

_It's only one hour, Rommy._

_I know, Ernie, but..._

_This is Ernie. They're... bloody Voldemort is... he's now demanding that Harry gives himself up to him. Fat chance. One hour._

**_Why should he, Ernie?_ **

_If he doesn't then fighting resumes... to the last... till everybody's dead._

**_Well they can't do that! They can't give up Harry! They've already said they won't._ **

_No, it's not everybody else who has to hand him over. He has to give himself up._

**_Well they can't let him... They can't let him can they?_ **

_This is Weather. Harry has not been seen for a while. Maybe he's already–_

_No, I was with him half an hour or so ago fighting Dementors with Ron and Hermione and Looney and Seamus was there as well. We drove them off. We drove off the Dementors. I wonder if Ron knows yet..._

**_They've got Dementors there? This is Flight._ **

_This is Weather. Ernie you have to say your name when you speak or nobody knows who's who._

_Oh right. This is Ernie. I saw Harry half an hour ago. We were fighting Dementors. Then there was a giant. It's a bit blurry. Something smashed me. Busted my leg and mangled my arm and somebody carried me inside and got me fixed up._

**_But that was half an hour ago. This is Flight. Where's Harry now? You don't suppose..._**

_Nobody's going to let him give himself up. It's not going to happen. No point is there? You can't trust Voldemort anyway._

_This is Weather. Ernie, can you man the radio for a bit? While there's no fighting I want to go down and see what I can find out and report back._

_Sure. Go to the Great Hall. That's where..._

**_..._**

_Justin, this is Ernie. Romilda shouldn't be here you know that. She's been sick here. I don't blame her. What she's seen. Some terrible injuries... It's not clean... Has she been stuck here on her own all this time?_

**_It just happened, Ern. We thought there'd be more there manning the radio._ **

_Nearly everybody on two legs was fighting, Justin._

**_Yeah well, we didn't exactly have a schedule of events when we started did we? Anyway, you're there now. Look out for her._ **

_Of course I will... But if... If it comes to it... I think I can get her to safety..._

**_Do it, then, Ern. She's done enough. Have you... Can you then man the radio?_ **

_Sure. I'll... When she comes back I'll take her... away..._

**_What's actually happening outside, Ern?_ **

_I'm looking out now. It's quiet... But they're out there. Death Eaters and other scum. I can see... There are people... Some are... picking up the... bodies. Bringing them inside._

**_Are there many?_ **

_Well of course there are many! It's a bloody war!_

**_Sorry, Ern..._ **

_No, no. You can't imagine... I can't repeat some things I saw. Did Rommy tell you this wall's blown out? The outer wall is mostly gone and how she survived when that happened I don't know. There's just stones everywhere smashing everything up. It's amazing this radio is still working. It's amazing she only got cut up._

**_She's injured? Rommy got hurt? Ernie, this is Crystal. This is Penny._ **

_Penny? Didn't realize you were there too. Yeah, Rommy's got hit bad, cuts and bruises and stuff. Nearly lost her eye. She's wadded a scarf round her neck where it's bleeding and she's limping. The blood would make anyone vomit so it's no wonder she was sick. Lots of people got scared–_

**_For crying out loud, Ernie! She never said. Why didn't you do something?_ **

_Crystal... Everybody's like that here. Everybody. Hard to find anyone not injured and cut and bruised and burned. They'll fix her up downstairs._

**_Sheesh..._ **

_What's the time now, Justin. I've lost track... This is Ernie. Sorry - keep forgetting. How long... I mean till the deadline..._

**_Under half an hour. It'll be getting light in an hour or so won't it?_ **

_Hold on, someone's coming..._

_Rommy. You alright? Look, I'm going to man the radio now. I'm taking you out._

_No you're not. You can't make me. I'm staying._

_I can make you–_

_Ernie. If you drag me out I'll only bl/poody well drag myself back so don't waste your time. Anyway, I've got news._

_Weather here. Harry Potter has gone missing. I've been around everywhere I can, asking but he's not been seen for a time. The last he was seen was on the stairs - near the top of the Grand Staircase Tower._

**_Flight here. Perhaps he went to see Professor McGonagall up in the headmaster's office?_ **

_Weather here. The headmistress isn't up there! What would she be doing up there? She's been fighting! She's in the worst of it! She's in the Great Hall at the moment._

**_So what did Harry want up there? This is Crystal._ **

_Dunno. I didn't see him myself. That's the last he was seen._

**_Going up or down? This is Flight._ **

_Up._

**_But he might be still up there! Can't somebody. Didn't you think to..._ **

_Steady on, Flight. I went up there myself. I told you I'd been around everywhere. I went up there after I heard. I got in. The entry's smashed. He's not there so he's already gone down again._

**_Maybe he thought McGonagall would be up there?_ **

_No. He was in the Great Hall looking at the... looking at the fallen. He'd have seen her._

**_You were supposed to be fixing yourself up, Rommy._ **

_I am fixed. Now listen. Nobody I've spoke to has any idea where Harry is since then but everybody's occupied with their own... troubles. I don't think they realize... I'm wondering if he's..._

**_You think he might be giving himself up? Somebody ought to... this is Flight._ **

_What can we do? How much longer is left? This is Ernie. He's a bloody idiot if he's giving himself up to that toerag. Why would he do that? It's pointless._

**_There's still five minutes to the deadline. Somebody should–_ **

_It's in the Forest. He has to go to the Forbidden Forest to give himself up. If he's gone then there's no way to stop him now. Ernie here._

**_Oh he can't. He just can't..._ **

**_You alright Penny?_**

**_He wouldn't would he? What's it all for?_**

**_Maybe he's doing a deal?_**

**_This is Potterwatch. Flight speaking. For those of you tuning in late. Following the dramatic events tonight at Hogwarts School in which staff and students fought off an attack by Death Eaters, You-know-who has demanded... has given an ultimatum of one hour for Harry Potter to surrender to him in the Forbidden Forest or he will kill everyone - Everyone - in the school. That time has now almost elapsed. There has been no sighting of Harry Potter for the last... half an hour or so. There are fears that Harry may have given himself up to save the people remaining in the castle._**

**_This is Crystal. Do you suppose he might survive, Justin? I mean, he is said to be the Chosen One. He survived the attack by You-know-who when he was a baby. He survived in the Tri-wizard maze. He survived him in the Ministry. Is it... Do you think he might survive again? Why did he come back if he didn't have some plan? He must have had some plan. What to do. Must have._**

_This is Weather. It's quiet now outside but for how long? Our dead and wounded have been gathered up and we–_

_Rommy, look!_

_We are standing looking out from Hogwarts Castle. There is a gathering... There is a movement of people towards the castle._

**_Might it be reinforcements? Might be volunteers coming to the castle to help defend it. This is Flight._ **

_Weather here. No. They are coming from... the Forbidden Forest..._

**_How many are there do you estimate, Rommy. This is Flight._ **

**_Rommy?_**

**_Rommy?_**

_Is that him, Ernie?_

_Yes. It's bad, Rom. It's bad. Here. Use the omnis..._

**_Rommy? What's happening?_ **

_Check again, Ern..._

... 

**_Rommy?_ **

_This is... this is Romilda Vane for Potterwatch... This is Potterwatch. It is our sad duty to report... that... Harry Potter is dead._

**_No... No... No... Can't be..._ **

**_Hang in there, Penny. It's a mistake. Rommy, this is Flight. Is there confirmation? What can be seen?_**

_This is Romilda Vane for Potterwatch. I have to report... That is, I can see now quite clearly... You-know-who has declared Harry Potter dead. I can see his body. Hagrid carried him. Hagrid is laying him on the grass at the feet of You-know-who. I can see clearly for myself. I'm using omnioculars. I can see clearly it's him. It's Harry alright... I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..._

**_Rom... Rom..._ **

_This is Ernie. I can see him too... It's Harry alright. He's dead... Oh God, he's actually dead... I never thought... Somehow I never thought..._

**_Penny. Sit down... here, sit down here. It's alright. It's just a mistake. Drink this..._ **

**_Rommy, this is Flight. Who says so? Apart from that lying soandso You-know-who?_**

_Weather here. It's Voldemort. The bastard's name is Voldemort. He has a great filthy snake round his neck and it suits his ugly fish face. Someone just tried to attack him but got knocked down. It's Neville I think... Can it be him, Ernie? Yes. I can see him clearly now. What nerve! What courage! Oh Nev! ... He just called out 'Dumbledore's Army!'. He's..._

_Voldemort says no more sorting. He has something and I think it's the sorting hat... You know, the sorting hat from the sorting. He says..._

_Oh my God, he's on fire! There's... more coming in. There's a whole... There's an attack. I think... On the Death Eaters from... The Death Eaters are being attacked!_

**_Who's on fire! Flight here. Who's on fire, Rommy? ... Did you say the teachers and students are attacking again?_ **

_No, from the other side - it's the centaurs._

**_Centaurs! But who's on fire!_ **

_Neville was - but it's out now. He's not... He's got a wand - no it's a sword I think._

**_What about Neville?_ **

_He's... Ernie, I think he killed the snake didn't he? I don't know how..._

_Yeah, looks like! Here, take a look through these..._

**_What's Voldemort actually doing, Rommy? This is Flight. Why's Voldemort not stopping Neville?_ **

_I don't know why, he can't attack Neville he's furious but somehow... It's bedlam again out there. I can't tell what... Neville must have put up a shield but I don't see how... He's not a got a wand... I don't think he's got a wand. Ernie, didn't he lose it when..._

_Justin! Justin! Harry's gone! He's gone! Someone's taken his body. Hagrid says he's gone! I think Voldemort must have done something. Why would he? I think he's taken Harry's body! That is sick. Why Ernie? I don't understand what's happening, Ernie... Everybody's fighting. Absolutely everybody..._

_The professors are fighting. The kids are fighting. Everyone is. It's a war again. But they're backing up._

**_Who, Rommy? Who?_ **

_The teachers - our side is retreating back into the school._

**_Is Ernie still there? Ernie? This is Justin. Can you see what's happening? Are we being defeated?_ **

_Rommy's got the omnis but yes, something's happening and they're all fighting again but we're retreating back. It's hopeless._

_I've got to go and help. Sorry Romilda._

_Go Ernie - go. I'm alright. Weather here. Romilda Vane here. I'm reporting for Potterwatch. Although Harry Potter is dead it appears the school will not surrender. They are fighting to defend the castle. There is at least one giant on our side. There are now thestrals attacking their giants. There are centaurs attacking the Death Eaters. There are more volunteers coming in to fight our cause. They are fighting on the front steps. It's... I'm having to lean out to see... Even the house-elves are fighting!_

**_Rommy, this is Justin. What about... Voldemort?_ **

_He's in there somewhere - fighting I think but I think the Death Eaters are taking a pounding from everybody! It seems to me... My feeling is we're... I think there are more Death Eaters falling worse than us... I think we're beating them. I have to go down there, Justin. They are fighting back into the entrance hall. I won't be able to see._

**_No! Don't go, Rommy!_ **

**_Rommy! Why are we retreating if we're beating them? Rommy?..._**

_Hang on... I'm taking the wand-microphone with me... I think we're retreating for safety - to gain advantage. I don't think we're losing! I'm not fighting. I'm taking my wand-microphone but I'm... now... walking down the steps to... Oh bloody hell!_

**_Rommy! What is it?_ **

_Just bodies... everywhere... Oh Merlin..._

**_Rommy!_ **

_This is Romilda Vane for Potterwatch. I see... I am in the... The Entrance Hall is badly smashed. There are many dead or immobilized Death Eaters... The fighting is..._

_The fighting has moved back into the Great Hall. Everywhere's in ruins. I can't get in yet. Not safe to..._

_I'm going in with some other people... from Hogsmeade I think. ... Are you from Hogsmeade? ... They're from Hogsmeade, Justin..._

_I see him! Voldemort is there. He's duelling loads at once. He's fighting the headmistress! And Professor Slughorn! And I think it's - yes it's Royal! How can he fight three at once! But there are so few Death Eaters left now! I don't think there are any. I can't believe it! There's one other one - Oh my God! This Death Eater - she's fighting Ginny and Luna! I think Hermione too! I think... Someone else is also fighting her..._

_Oh no! Voldemort's furious..._

**_What's happening, Rommy?_ **

_I don't understand..._

**_What is it, Rommy?_ **

_It's... Harry... It's Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! It's Harry Potter! He's alive! He's taking on Voldemort! I don't believe what I'm seeing..._

**_Rommy?_ **

What they doing, Rommy? 

_Shush. Talking. Can't quite hear. I'm keeping back. I don't want to get any nearer. Sorry. They're circling one another, looking for an opening. I think Voldemort is taunting Harry - trying to more like. Harry is... Harry actually looks confident! Voldemort is the one who looks very shaken. Maybe he can't ever kill Harry? What's he gonna do? What if he can't ever kill Harry! He has that scar! I think Voldy is rattled!_

**_Why doesn't everyone else help him? Overcome Voldemort?_ **

_Harry told them not to. He told them not to help. Said it's got to be him. It's eerily quiet but I can't quite hear everything they're saying to each other..._

_Don't know what Harry said but Voldemort was screaming back at him. He's furious but he's... I would say he's rattled. I think he's scared to attack Harry - I mean because of last time..._

_Something about Dumbledore. I don't know what they're arguing... Something about a wand..._

_Oh my God! OmiGod! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!_

**_Who? Who's dead, Rommy?_ **

_Voldemort! Voldemort's dead! I don't... I didn't quite see. He tried to curse Harry but Harry... got his wand off him. He dropped dead. Voldemort's dropped dead. Don't know why. Harry didn't curse him. Can you hear that? You must hear that!_

**_I hear cheering! We hear the cheers here! This is Flight for... This is Justin Finch-Fletchley for Potterwatch Radio! Voldemort is dead! Harry Potter has killed Voldemort!_ **

_Not sure Harry did it, Justin. They say his curse rebound. I think that's it! He can't... He could never kill Harry because his curses rebound on him or something. Voldemort's a goner. He's just lying there. Everyone's going crazy! Harry's getting swamped!_

**_Can we speak to him?_ **

_Fat chance. He's surrounded. He's buried in people. No chance of getting near him. It's fantastic here! Justin I can hardly tell how fantastic it is here..._

**_Rommy, we're feeling pretty fantastic here too! You happy now Penny?_ **

_Yeah! Nice going, Romilda!_

**_Ladies and Gentlemen. ... We're so excited... This is Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penny Clearwater, and the amazingly courageous Romilda Vane for Potterwatch. The one they call the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, You-know-who, is DEAD! Killed by a curse that rebound when he was attacking Harry Potter! Harry Potter is alive! Spread the word! This is Potterwatch closing down for a while. We have to close for a while. Please try your normal Wizarding Radio channel for further news over the coming hours. It cannot be long before all the vermin at the Ministry are driven out and all the other Death Eaters are rounded up. We repeat, Potterwatch is closing down - and a very good... Morning to one and all!_**

* * *

"Runcorn. Escort me to the floo network would you?" said Umbridge. "I need to... Runcorn? Runcorn? Runcorn!" 

The End 

  
  
  
  


|   
---|---|---  
  
i


End file.
